


Avengers Classic OneShots [Peter and the Avengers]

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Kids - Freeform, Career Day, Clint’s safe house, Missions, Multi, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Avengers, Spiderman: Identity revealed, Superfamily, peter meets the avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A massive collection of Peter and the Avengers OneShot plots and scenarios.The OneShot plots:+ Peter meets the Rogue Avengers+ Field trip to Stark Industries+ Spider-Man Identity revealed+ Nightmares+ Game/Movie night+ Career day+ Clint's safe houseAnd much much more...The OneShot won't include any Yaoi or Yuri ships, just only the classic ones like Pepperony or Clint x Laura,...English is not my mother tounge so if there is any mistake in my grammar or spelling, please comment so I can fix them as soon as possible.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 9
Kudos: 458





	Avengers Classic OneShots [Peter and the Avengers]

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario 1: In which Peter met the Avengers in an awkward situation. His dear mentor wasn't there, so he ended up revealing his biggest secret.
> 
> Quite a classic plot, isn't it?
> 
> [This story is set after Civil War and Peter doesn't know about the Slovakia thing]

The Avengers were sitting in the living room of the Stark tower, chatting and laughing happily After apologizing to Tony about the Slovakia thing, the billionaire forgave them and immediately told his friends to move back to the tower. The Rogue Avengers didn't believe it at first but seeing Tony without his ego and actually said sorry to the Avengers, especially The Winter Soldier and Steve, The Rogue Avengers really regretted about their decision, but knew that the man had trusted them completely. After Tony figured out that his parents were killed by Steve's best friend Bucky Barnes and the Captain America tried to murder him, he still put everything aside and left his door opened to welcome them anytime. And that's how they were a family again.

Tony had already texted Happy, Rhodey, his Pepper and ofcourse Peter about today's arrival of the Rogue Avengers, so Happy didn't have to pick up Tony's mentee and Peter wouldn't need to come to the tower today after school.

Tony made sure that everything was perfectly fine for them before attending another meeting at 4:00pm.

——————————————————————— 

Peter rushed into the elevator. Today was his terrible day. 'That day' he'd say. Aunt May had to go to work early this morning and wouldn't be back home until tomorrow afternoon, and Peter overslept due to his lack of sleep these days. However, the bangs under his eyes were still visible despite his 9 hours sleep. Yes, he should have spend less time on patrol but crime rate was rising and he couldn't just lay down and sleep peacefully. And then he was late for school, forgot his phone and lunch at the apartment. His best friend Ned was also absent to visit his family in Paris and Flash was extra hype up today. And Happy didn't pick him up today so he had to run from school to the compound. It would have taken only ten to fifteen minutes to swing but he realized that he also forgot to put his suit in the school bag last night. And that's how he ended standing in Tony's private elevator with a sweaty shirt and a hungry stomach. He quickly pressed the button to the living room before groaning and bouncing impatiently, he looked up the ceiling and asked , "Hi F.R.I.D.A.Y, do you know where is Mr.Stark right now?". The 'Ceiling' responded, "Hello Peter, Tony Stark is currently in a meeting, I thought he informed you not to come here today?"

"Not to come today?". The boy muttered in a confused voice. Weird, often Mr. Stark would inform him to wait in his lab and he would arrive after meetings or press conferences, so this must be an important meeting and won't end soon.

Peter was just about to tell F.R.I.D.A.Y to get him back to the ground floor when the elevator to the living room stopped and opened with a 'ding'. Peter had no choice but to walk out of the elevator instead of going back to the ground floor. He was so hangry and exhausted, so he decided to stay here for an hour or two before getting back home to make dinner himself. The boy automatically walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge without looking around, like this place was his home all the time. He grabbed a fresh apple to calm down his hunger, totally didn't notice the confused stares from the living room. Not until the boy felt his Spider-sense started to tingle, he turned his head towards the 'danger', little Spidey felt like he almost had a heart attack.  
In front of him stood the Rogue Avengers with their own weapons and... home clothes? That's when Peter began to freak out. He dropped the apple on the ground and tried to act normal, but his voice wouldn't listen him as he stuttered, "H...Hi...?"

There was an awkward silence until the Falcon spoke up, "How did you get in here, kid?". Peter didn't know what to say. Of course he couldn't just tell them that he is Spider-man like it was a fact that everybody knows. No way he was going to expose his biggest secret after being able to keep it from others for months. In the end, he had to used the not-fake-but-not-so-believable identity that he and Mr.Stark came up with on his first day at the tower.

"I'm Peter P...Parker... Mr.Stark's personal intern." The poor boy forced a smile to hide the nervousness but wasn't able to. That's when Hawkeye nodded his head while looking at the strange teen with a bored expression, "Uh-huh, and I'm John Cena."

'Okay, that didn't work as well as I thought.' Peter muttered and slowly raised his hands up, trying to tell them he wasn't a threat. 

Keyword for today: Tried

It was a terrible decision. The little spider's heart skipped a beat when he heard Black Widow shouted, "Guys, he has weapons!" Weapons...?

'Sh*t' was Peter's last word before he was attacked by the Rogue Avengers. He definitely let his web-shooter visibled for the Earth's Mightiest Heroes to see. There was no way he would get out of this, unless...

Peter easily jumped up and dodged an arrow that was getting to him with a super high speed. That made the heroes quite surprised but it didn't mean that they'd stop attacking the intruder. Captain America threw himself toward the poor teen, and that's when the spider boy changed from a nervous tone to a fanboy one, "Oh my god hi Captain, I'm a really big fan of yours!" It seemed that Steve was a little confused and he missed his target. Luckily, Bucky Barnes was right by his side and pulled a strong punch with his metal arm. However, Peter dodged it easily like a piece of cake by jumping up, again. That left the two friends more confused. They looked at each other for a moment, 'This boy sounds quite familiar, isn't he...?'

Peter ended up hanging on the ceiling, trying to escaped from the Avengers. He didn't notice the shocked wide eyes those were looking at him due to him focusing to find an escape. Wanda, Natasha and Clint were blocking the windows - his best entrance and exit, so he couldn't jump out of the window without webbing them to the wall or attacking them. And beside, Mr. Falcon would definitely fly after him. That's why he had to use the best idea he could come up with: using the elevator.

The Spider-ling landed on the hard floor like a parkour expert and rushed to the elevator on the right of the living room. Just as he was about to reach the button, it opened with a 'Ding'.

The one and only Tony Stark walked out of the large elevator with a tired expression. Peter's face lightened up a bit, "Hello Mr.St-"

The poor boy couldn't finish his sentence before a current of red air surrounded him and 'Yeet' him across the room. And that's when Peter thought he was so dead.

"Hi Tony," Sam spoke, "We found this intruder in your penthouse and thought that you might want to talk with him a little bit before we throw him out of the window." "He also said that he is an intern of yours." Natasha added while Wanda was staring at the younger teen with a cold glare. 

The billionaire was confused at first, but then suddenly realized what was happening in front of his eyes. His face changed from exhausted to worried. "OH MY GOODNESS PUT MY KID DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" He commanded. The Rogue Avengers were surprised and Wanda unfortunately dropped Peter face to face with the ground, making the boy winced. She muttered a 'sorry' before Tony Stark rushed toward 'his' kid to help him up. The man's eyes softened and he cupped Peter's face worriedly, "Oh my god are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need any medical treatment? And why are you here, I thought I informed you not to come?'

The spider boy tried to recover from the almost-panic-attack and answered his mentor's questions, "Yes. No. Please don't. I forgot my phone at home and decided to stay here for an hour before heading back.'

Tony sighed in relief before turning back to face the Rogue Avengers with a not so friendly smile, "Would you all mind telling me who started this first?" 

Everybody looked at the poor Falcon. "What? I just asked him how he got up here, and I'm not the only person to pull out a weapon when we saw the intruder!" He stared at the other Rogue Avengers immediately covered his mouth. Yes, he f*cked up. 

Tony got more angry with them and hid his nervous mentee behind his back, "You saw a small naive teenager in my penthouse and the first idea that popped up in your head was to hunt him down????"

By seeing Tony's angry voice, they had finally realized that not only the Falcon f*cked up, they all did. And what everyone could imagine now is the billionaire calling his iron suit and blasted them out of the Earth, and it would be real if there wasn't an interruption of Peter's.

"Mr. Stark..." Peter mumbled worriedly, his hand was pulling Tony's sleeve slightly, " You can't murder them! They didn't know at first so it wasn't their false!" Tony started to calm down a bit and replied the teen with a sigh in defeat. He ruffled his mentee's hair before turning around with a death glare and whispered, "You're lucky".

There was a short warm hug and an annoyed 'They're definitely father and son' from Clint before the two pulled away from each other both with a happy smile on their face. 

"I was thinking of telling you about my lab-buddy next weekend but since you've met then, let's introduce ourselves again, shall we?" Tony looked at the others still with a smile that no one has really seen before. It was not a smile with egos or a cheeky smirk. It was really warm and kind and full of happiness. Tony Stark doesn't have a heart, people'd say that because they've never seen how he looked at the teenage boy next to him. His eyes softened, his hands carefully placed on Peter's shoulder protectively and gestured him with a nod. Peter nervously stood there, scratching his neck but being more confident than last time, he smiled, " Well, uhm, I'm Peter Parker, Mr. Stark's personal intern. I'm really sorry to scared you out like that..." He stuttered the last part, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Steve was the first to speak up, "I'm Steve Rogers or, of course, Captain America. You can call me Steve if you like. BYou must be really smart to caught Tony's attention." He offered him a handshake when Tony replied with a smile, "Yep, he is quite smart I'd have to say." Steve grinned and turned to Peter again but with an apologetic smile, "You don't have to apologize. It was our false after all. Tony was right, we shouldn't try to kill you just because we thought you as an intruder." Peter nervously nodded, hoping they'd not spot out his identity. That's when Steve started to introduce the other Rogue Avengers and they all greeted him back with a smile and some 'hi' or 'hello'. They all gave a bit of adoration toward Peter but well, they couldn't really realized that.

Everything was going quite great in Peter's opinion. He had gotten to meet the Avengers, and now they were introducing themselves with Steve while Peter was standing there with a sparkling fanboy eyes. Gosh, Ned'll freak out if he hear this. 

But unfortunately for Peter, nothing in his life would go all fine on his bad day without any problem getting in the way. And he felt like he was almost dead again when the Black Widow said, "Hello little Spider!" To him. 

The Rogue Avengers, once again, starred at the teenager and this time, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson were the two who shouted in unison, "Y...YOU ARE THAT SPIDER BRAT!!!" Captain America winced a little before looking at Peter with wide eyes, "Q...Queens...?". The poor little spider scratched his neck once again, "B...Brooklin..." he said, waving his hand and smiled slightly. No one seemed to understand what they were talking about, but the fact that Peter was the Spider-boy at the airport was clear.

"Oh my god I dropped a crane on him!", " Oh my god I didn't pull my punches but he was still able to dodge and grasped them.", "Oh my god Tony how could you bring such a young teenager to a near dead war???", the 3 closest friends were panicked the most because they mainly fought Spider-man at the airport and still couldn't believe they would hurt someone this young. 

And that's how Peter ended up being bombarded by a tons of questions about his identity from the Avengers. The young boy was about to have a sensory overload, but luckily, Tony had walked up to Peter and interrupted just in time or it could've been worse "Guys, save question for dinner please, I think my little mentee here is quite tired. Crime rate in Queens is increasing and he really needs a rest now, right Pete?"

Peter looked at his father-figure with a grateful smile before rubbing his eyes and yawned. 

"Come on, kiddo." Was all what Tony said to him before putting an arm around Peter and dragged him to his bedroom with a muttered to the teen about the him getting some more sleep and calling him for dinner, leaving the smiling Avengers in the living room. Yeah, they would be used to this soft Tony and the appearance of the new superhero soon.

There was a comfortable silence between them until Clint spoke up and knitted his brows, "That mentor-mentee stuff is totally bullsh*t."


End file.
